The present disclosure relates to juvenile vehicle seats, and particularly to lower anchors and tethers for coupling a juvenile vehicle seat to a seat in a vehicle. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system for anchoring lower tethers to a seat base for a juvenile vehicle seat.